


Owari-magica: Witch battle Glynae Annwn

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [23]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: After learning what they know how will Ana and Nessa deal with this witch battle?
Series: Owari Magica [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Glynae Annwn

**Author's Note:**

> Liz 685 words = 640 points  
> Rose 405 words = 400 points  
> Beetle 1027 words = 1015 points
> 
> Purification:60%  
> EXP: 1  
> Item: Nothing  
> Originally: January 21, 2019

Mariana groans as she gets to the edge of the labyrinth.

"Is anybody else coming? I never wanna take these things on alone..."

Vondila wondered towards the witch. Her gem guiding her. She spots Ana and smiles. "Hey!"

Vanessa groaned as the trudged through the park, she didn't want to do this. Not now. But

she also couldn't let the others go in alone when she could help. So through the slick wet

leaves and mud she followed the pull of her gem until she saw Ana and Vondila in the

distance, she waved half-heartedly over at them.

Ophelia ran to the witch location that the rest of the magis where. She was nervous, but

excited quite a bit for her first battle. When she saw the rest of the girls she waved very fast

and went over to where they were.

Mariana waves at all of them, giggling.

"Hey guys!! Do we know what we're up against?"

Vondila shook her head. "Nope." She looked at the entrance. "Hopefully it wont be like the

last witch." A shudder ran down the magi's back. "It took forever to get that slime out of my

hair."

"Whatever it is, we stop it before it hurts anyone else, I've been hearing about the police

searching the area for missing people" Vanessa noted, remembering the news reports on TV.

"But if it's anything like that slimy mess I'm fighting from the back" she added, mood lifting a

little around her friends.

"Soooo..." Ophelia led on. "What do we do when the witch thing shows up? Just like beat it

up or is it more magical?" She asked

Mariana grinned, nodding.

"We fight it with what we've got, so whatever kind of attacks you know how to do innately

are what you do! I had a gun at first, so i shot stuff a lot. Now that i've got a bow I tend to

use it, though, it feels... stronger. Longer distance, too."

Vondila nodded, and tapped her gem and transformed and pulled out her wand. "You have a

weapon and that lets you do attacks and what ever feels right do it." She explained. "Show

us what you got."

Vanessa began her transformation before noting "I got magic but prefer my cutlass. Either

way we'll cover you as you figure it out. Okay"?

"Ok!" ophelia exclaimed. She touched her soul gem and picked out her scythe.

Mariana twirled as she transformed, pulling out her bow and giggling a little.

"Good luck, Ophelia! I think you'll do really well! I try to stay in the back, being distance and

all."

Vondila nodded. "We got this." She walked into the labyrinth.

Following Vondila's lead, Vanessa was met with what looked like a series of islands floating

in the fog, straining her eyes to find any sign of the witch or a familiar, she instinctively held

onto the tail-end of Vondila's skirt, last thing they needed was to get separated in the mist

and surprise attacked by one of these.

Ophelia nodded, and slowly followed Vondila and Vanessa into the fog.

Glynae Annwn cried out into the fog. This causes the familiars the start moving to find what

the witch is crying about.

Mariana followed after them, arrow summoned in an attempt to cut through the fog with the

glow. It wasn't exactly helpful, and when she shot it off the arrow went wide. (d2 to hit)

Vondila grumbled with the fog. "Be careful about the fog." She called out. She spotted a light

through the fog, she pointed her wand at the light and set of several shots.

(13 to hit. 12 dmg)

Vanessa sent a sword flying in the direction Vondila shot and while it sounded like it hit,

she didn't feel that confident. (14 to hit. 1 damage though).

Ophelia made a slash with her scythe, trying to either cut up the fog or something in it. ( 3 to

hit)

Glynae Annwn looked through the fog and it's light landed right on the magi.

(2 to hit)

Health: Ana 60, Von 85, Nessa 60, Ophelia 60, Glynae Annwn 105, 10 Rosyn all at 30, 10

Rhin all at 25 health, 5 Rumenea all at 35 health.

Mariana stepped back, drawing back a stun arrow and aiming up the light staring them

down.

A lighthouse witch. A magi who turned into a lighthouse... they were fighting someone who

died looking for something, weren't they? God...

Her arrow hit home, even with her thoughts swirling. (d15 +2 to hit, d5 dmg, glynnae stunned

for 2 rounds)

Vondila moved away from the others to get a better look at the witch. The tall witch was had

many eyes. With a flick of her wand she shot an electric ball at the witch.

(15 to hit, 4dmg)

The light caught momentarily blinded Vanessa and her next attack went wide. (3 to miss)

Ophelia went over to were Mariana was and slashed the familiar that was near her. (21 hit.

3dmg)

Glynae Annwn cried out.

The five familiars, Rumenea, went at the magi. Each magi was scooped up by them, trying to

bring them into the inner part of the creatures.

Health: Ana 60, Von 85, Nessa 60, Ophelia 60, Glynae Annwn 101, 10 Rosyn all at 30, 10

Rhin all at 25 health, 3 Rumenea all at 35, one at 32 health.

Mariana cursed as she's grabbed, shooting the boat-like familiar that grabbed her. (d12 +2 to

hit, for 7dmg)

Vondila dropped her wand in getting grabbed. "Stupid fucking familiar." She pulled her deck

of cards out of thin air and slashed the familiar.

(25 to hit. 3dmg)

In the heat of battle, it was easy to push the fact that this was a child to the back of her

mind, the implications of what they were doing were for when she's alone at home. Right

now she had to focus on the battle--which was easy until she was plucked out of the air by a

familiar. The inertia caused her to fumble with her weapon and miss. She really didn't want to

be here. (3 to miss, again)

Ophelia raised her scythe and quickly sliced through the familiar that had grabbed her. ( 14

hit. 5 dmg.)

Glynae eye's all lit up and the space was lit up. It did nothing.

(12 to hit, hits only familiars)

Health: Ana 60, Von 85, Nessa 60, Ophelia 60, Glynae Annwn 101, 10 Rosyn all at 30, 10

Rhin all at 25 health, 2 Rumenea all at 35, one at 28, one at 32, one at 27 health.

Mariana growled, shooting the same boat familiar once more. She was going to keep

shooting this boat until it frees her. (d11 +2 to hit, for 6dmg)

Vondila slashed at the familiar again. "How is everyone?"

(24 to hit, 2 dmg)

Vanessa managed to regain her whereabouts and stabbed at the familiar holding her, sinking

her blade into the hull of the body, she grunted "I've been better". (12+3 to hit and 6 damage)

"Could be doing better, but could be doing worse." Ophelia said as she attacked the familiar

that held her again. (18+1 hit 3dmg)

Glynae screamed out, a blinding light lit up all the creatures in the room.

(17 to hit, 13 dmg to all)

Rumenea dropped the magi crying out in pain.

Health: Ana 47, Von 72, Nessa 47, Ophelia 47, Glynae Annwn 101, 10 Rosyn all at 17, 10

Rhin all at 12 health, one Rumenea all at 22, one at 16, one at 9, one at 17, one at 11 health.

Mariana yelped, and scrambled to get up and whip her bow back out. Her shot went wide

again. (d4 +2 to hit)

"¡Ay ay ay! Come on!! I was doing so well!"

Vondila cried out as she was dropped. "Dammit." She pulled out her wand and shot at the

witch.

(26 to hit, 3dmg)

Vanessa crumpled to the ground from the landing but during the fall managed to send

another sword towards the familiar that was holding her, she groaned with the impact but

adjusted herself. She had to focus. (12 + 3 to hit, 3dmg)

Ophelia let out a scream as the light hit her. She tried to steady herself up before slashing up

the famailar up again. (Hit 15+1 dmg 5)

Glynea looked right at Vondila and shawn a light on the magi, attacking her.

(11 to hit. 6dmg)

Health: Ana 47, Von 66, Nessa 47, Ophelia 47, Glynae Annwn 98, 10 Rosyn all at 17, 10 Rhin

all at 12 health, one Rumenea all at 22, one at 13, one at 9, one at 17, one at 6 health.

Mariana shot the witch again, to stun her. This was getting ridiculous! (d15 +2 to hit, 5dmg,

glynae stunned for two rounds)

"Stupid thing." Vondila cried out. She pointed her wand at the witch and fired. She looked

around at the other magi. "How is everyone?"

(23 to hit, 9dmg)

With a simple flick of her wrist, Vanessa warped her sword for a staff and shot a magical

blast at one of the boat familiars, zapping it. "I'm doing my best" Vanessa blew at some hair

that had come loose from her ponytail in frustration. (13+7 magic stat to hit and 5 dmg).

"I'm still ok! I think I'm getting close to killing this thing." Ophelia said. She slashed the boat

shaped familiar again. (12 hit. 6 dmg.)

Glynea cried out at not being able to move.

Two Rhin went at Ophelia and Vanessa. Hitting them.

(10 to hit, 1 dmg to Ophelia and 4 dmg to Nessa)

Health: Ana 47, Von 66, Nessa 47, Ophelia 47, Glynae Annwn 84, 10 Rosyn all at 17, 10 Rhin

all at 12 health, one Rumenea all at 22, one at 8, one at 9, one at 17, one dead.

"Nessa! Ophelia!" Mariana lost her train of thought, and got frustrated enough to chuck her

bow away and summon her gun. Maybe it'll do her some help to try something esle? (d6 +2

to hit)

"Guys!" Vondila pointed her wand at one of the two familiars and fired magic.

(23 to hit, 2dmg)

Getting frustrated, Vanessa charged her staff with power and in a flash of brilliant golden light

attacked the witch. (Nat 20, 24 damage)

Ophelia turned to the familiar that attacked her and hit one. (Hit 10. 3 dmg)

The witch cried out at Vanessa's attack. It tried to attack back but it's light turned off.

Health: Ana 47, Von 66, Nessa 43, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 60,8 Rosyn all at 17 one at 15

one at 14, 10 Rhin all at 12 health, one Rumenea all at 22, one at 8, one at 9, one at 17, one

dead.

Mariana shot one of the boat-like familiars, stunning it.

"Hijole! I shot it!!" (d19 +2 to hit, 6dmg, 1 rumenea stunned for 2 rounds)

"Good job." She nodded to Ana, "I'm going to get closer to it." Vondila jumped off the

floating island she was on, she needed to get closer. When she landed she fired a series of

shots at the witch.

(16 to hit, 28dmg)

Vanessa felt light headed after her attack and staggered slightly as she turned to aim at

another boat that was circling them, trying to give the other's some breathing room lest they

be scooped up again. But in her fugue state she missed. (3 to miss)

Ophelia heaved as she roll over before attacking the Rumenea again. (Hit 12. Dmg 4.)

Health: Ana 47, Von 66, Nessa 43, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 32,8 Rosyn all at 17 one at 15

one at 14, 10 Rhin all at 12 health, one Rumenea all at 22, one at 2 stunned 2 rounds, one at

5, one at 17, one dead.

"Guys! We need to kill those boats before we kill the witch! What if Miss Sakura or that old

guy are trapped in them??" Mariana shoots another boat familiar, stunning it as well. (d16 +2

to hit, 2dmg, a different rumenea stunned for 2 rounds)

"Understand. I'll keep the witch busy." Vondila called back to Ana. She pointed her wand at

the witch and locked it in place.

(10 to hit, can't move for 3 rounds)

"I don't think Mrs S was missing"? Vanssea called out, racking her brain encase she missed

anything. She aimed her staff at one of the boats and shot at it. (d16+7 to hit, 4 damage)

"Then who is missing?" Ophelia asked? She hit the rumenea closest to her. (Hit 16. Dmg 4.)

Glynae cried out trying to attack.

A Rhosyn attacked Vondila and exploded in her face.

(19 to hit, 8dmg)

Health: Ana 47, Von 58, Nessa 43, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 32, 8 Rosyn all at 17 one at 15

one at 14, 10 Rhin all at 12 health, one Rumenea all at 22, one at 2 stunned 2 rounds, one at

1, one at 15, one dead.

Mariana resummoned her bow, going for a stronger base attack again. She didn't pull the

string back far enough, though, so she only got a weak hit. She DID hit the one looking the

weakest, though. (d14 +2 to hit, 1dmg to the rumenea at 1 health)

"....I have no idea, I just kinda assumed Miss Sakura went missing again, I've been uh...

preoccupied!" Which pulled her thoughts to the idea of killing this witch, which was... starting

to make her sick. Were they putting her out of her misery? Would it be better to stop others

from reaching that low? Could they even do that? Were they all inevitably going to fall to that

low?? Her thoughts were spiraling again, why was she doing this-?

Vondila got close to the witch and slashed the witch. "It could be anyone in the city." Vondila

called back.

(11 to hit, 1dmg)

Vanessa aimed at another Rumenea that was stunned and shot at it with her staff. It was

easy, aiming for the familiars. They had never been people, as far as she knew. (d9+7 for

2dmg)

"I didn't realize that the witches famalirs could captured people..." Ophelia said as she hit

another Rumenea. "Are they going to be okay?" (8+4 hit. Dmg 3)

Glynea cried out trying to move.

One of the Rumenea opened up and dropped Misaki she was awake for a moment and then

blacked out.

Health: Ana 47, Von 58, Nessa 43, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 31, 8 Rosyn all at 17 one at 15

one at 14, 10 Rhin all at 12 health, one Rumenea at 22, one at 15, 3 dead.

Mariana saw one of the boats drop a lady, one she didn't recognize.

"Who's that? Does anybody know them??"

Her shot went wide, and her thoughts had been interrupted by the reveal of the captive. (d3

+2 to hit)

"Who ever they are protect them." Vondila called out and slashed at the witch.

(17 to hit, 7dmg)

"Dunno but that means you were right, the boats are holding people! I'll get what I can, just

keep the witch of off us"! Vanessa called out, aiming another volley of magic at a familiar,

despite how terrible this day had been, she was getting better at this at least. (d7 + 7 for 2

damage)

"MOM?" Ophelia screamed. She paled as she saw her mother hit the ground and pass out.

Ophelia ran over and shakily put up a weak shield.

Glynea cried out and broke free from the magic. It shined its light on Vondila but did nothing

but damage the ground around the magi.

(9 to hit)

Health: Ana 47, Von 58, Nessa 43, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 24, 8 Rosyn all at 17 one at 15

one at 14, 10 Rhin all at 12 health, one Rumenea at 22, one at 13, 3 dead.

Mariana's shot went awry again, her heart aching at Ophelia's yell. Oh gosh, she needed to

help protect the newbie. (d3 +2 to hit)

"We've got you, okay?? She's fine! Nobody who's been kidnapped was seriously hurt so

long as we freed them before the witch died!"

Vondila looked back at the the magi. "Kill the rest of the boat familiars to see if anyone else is

in them." She called out. She then slashed the witch.

(11 to hit, 6dmg)

Raising her staff, Vanessa let fly some more magic at the boat like beings. (9+7 to attack 6

damage)

Ophelia was speechless as she slashed at the closest thing next to her.

(nat 20. 3dmg.)

Glynae lit up the area attacking everything in the area.

(12 to hit, 8dmg)

Health: Ana 39, Von 50, Nessa 35, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 18, 8 Rosyn all at 9 one at 7

one at 6, 10 Rhin all at 4 health, one Rumenea at 8, one at 2, 3 dead.

Mariana shot the stronger looking boat, snarling under her breath.

"We've got this, we'll save anyone else who's been kidnapped! If you need help with your

mom, Von and I can help explain. We've told members of our family parts of the whole magi

thing. If you don't want her to know, we can figure out some explanations, too!" (d16 +2,

6dmg to the rumenea with 8 health)

She twanged the string a little, after letting her shot fly. This was going to be messing with

her for a while, wasn't it...

"We'll help you out any way you need, Newbie!"

Brave Face, Mariana, this is not the time for losing yourself.

Vondila slashed the witch again. "Ophelia we have your back."

(19 to hit, 2dmg)

Vanesa shot again at the familiars. Please let them save more people. (d6+7 to attack, 5

damage)

"Ok. Ophelia said quietly. She stood up, by stayed by Misaki as she attacked the Rumean.

(11 hit 4 dmg)

Carlos fell out of the witch confused but awake.

Glynae cried out and tried to attack the magi but the attack back fired and hurt it's self.

(1 to hit, 2dmg to self)

Health: Ana 39, Von 50, Nessa 35, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 16, 8 Rosyn all at 9 one at 7

one at 6, 10 Rhin all at 4 health, one Rumenea 5 dead.

Mariana lost her shot again, and jogged over to check on that guy.

"Mister Ruiz??" That was his name, right? She was pretty sure. Unless it was Rivera? No, it

probably wasn't, right?

...She had no idea.

Vondila looked up and saw no boat familiars. She pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist

and created an orb of magic and turned it into three. She sent them flying at the witch. Killing

it.

(23 to hit, 19 dmg)

Health: Ana 39, Von 50, Nessa 35, Ophelia 46, Glynae Annwn 0, 10 dead, 10 Rhin dead,

Rumenea 5 dead.

Both NPCs have been saved

Mariana sighed out, and helped Carlos up.

"Hello again, sir."

Carlos, for his part, was trying to decide if he was dreaming or if something truly magical was

happening (again). Christ.

Vondila made her way back up to the group. "Oh its you again." Her eyes landed on Carlos.

She looked over at the other person whom was Ophelia's mom. "Ophelia let me carry her

out." She kneed down and picked up the woman in her arms.

Ophelia opened her mouth about to say how she could handle it. But that wasn't true. She

wasn't strong enough. At least not yet. "Okay.." she muttered looking towards her side,

trying to avoid looking at vondila or her mom.

Mariana let Carlos go, as he stands without any obvious injury.

"Were you drinking this time, Anciano?"

"Oi..." He glares a little, but shook his head,

"No, do you need help, this time? I wouldn't want to leave you girls high and dry."

Vondila shrugged. "We need to get out of here." She made her way to the exit.

Mariana nods, pulling Carlos along the way out the labyrinth.

Vondila sighed, once outside she sat Ophelia's mom on a park bench and de-transformed.

Mariana glanced around.

"How do we want to um... explain this?" She asked, even as she de-transformed.

Vondila sighed she rubbed her face and turned to Carlos. "That thing-" She pointed at were

they came from. "Is a witch. We-" She gestured to the group of magi. "are magi and we fight

them to protect people from them." She explained and pulled her hair into a pony-tail.

Carlos rubbed his face, deciding to just... not question it.

"Right. Of course."

Ana stared at Vondila blankly, before shaking her own head and undoing her own braid.

"I get that it's freaky. Here-" Vondila pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her cell

number. "If you have any questions please phone. And one thing don't tell anyone, they wont

believe you."

"I... yeah, no, I got that." Carlos took the number, and glanced around a little before picking a

direction to head in for a bus stop.

"Thank you, young ladies."

Mariana waved, and bit her lip. That was... weird. They'd been so careful to keep him out of

the know before, it was... weird to just... let him know now. Especially with information she

had now. God...

Vondila sighed, "I wish he was unconscious." Looking at the group. She wanted so badly to

talk to Nessa and Ana about what Salem had told them but not with Ophelia here.

"...yeah." Mariana sighed.

"Von, I... We should probably talk later." She knew they needed to. And maybe... maybe they

should try to plan that. Though she wasn't sure if she could handle talking to more than one

person about this before she's dealt with it.

"Yeah of course." Vondila smiled softly at the younger magi.


End file.
